Keeping Up with the Kardashians Wiki
BeFunky KUWTK.jpg.jpg|KUWTK Season 9 Is Back!|link=Keeping Up with the Kardashians|linktext=The wait is finally over, KUWTK season 9 returns on 6/8/2014 at 9/8c on E! BeFunky KendallKylieJenner.jpg.jpg|Congrats Kendall & Kylie!|link=Rebels: City of Indra |linktext=Kendall & Kylie have released their sci-fi novel; Rebels: City of Indra on 6/3/2014 BeFunky KimKardashianWest.jpg.jpg|Congrats Mr & Mrs West!|link=Kim Kardashian|linktext=Kim & Kanye got married on 5/24/2014, at the historical Forte di Belvedere, in Florence, Italy BeFunky KUWTK.jpg.jpg|Congrats Kourtney & Scott!|linktext=On KUWTK's return 6/8/2014, Kourtney revealed she's pregnant with her third child Keeping Up With The Kardashians is a wiki that was founded in 2009, created for all of those interested in keeping up with those Kardashians and Jenners. Keeping Up With The Kardashians 'is an American reality television series that premiered on October 14, 2007, on E! It follows the lives of the Kardashian/Jenner family, including sisters Kourtney, Kim, and Khloé Kardashian. As of September 2012, seven seasons of the series have aired. On April 24, 2012, E! signed a new three-year deal with the Kardashian family that will keep the series on the air through the ninth season. The series' success has led to three spin-offs: Kourtney and Kim Take New York, Khloé & Lamar, and Kourtney and Kim Take Miami. ' ''' Kim Kardashian West will be launching a brand new mobile video game called Kim Kardashian: Hollywood, available June 24, 2014. Join her on a red carpet adventure Kim Kardashian: Hollywood. Create your own aspiring celebrity and rise to fame and fortune! Available only on IOS and Android. '''Kimberly Noel Kardashian West (born October 21, 1980) is an American socialite, television personality, actress, model, and recording artist. She is the daughter of late attorney Robert Kardashian, and became famous as a result of her highly-viewed sex tape with her former boyfriend Ray J as well as her E! reality series, which she shares with her family, Keeping Up With The Kardashians. Kardashian's prominence has increased as of January 2011 with the premiere of Kourtney and Kim Take New York, the second spin-off of Keeping Up With The Kardashians (first being Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami), debuting on E!, with the series following Kim and sister Kourtney Kardashian as they leave Los Angeles to open a third D-A-S-H store in New York City. Kardashian has launched multiple fragrances, guest starred on numerous shows, competed on ABC's Dancing with the Stars, and has had roles in movies such as Disaster Movie and Deep in the Valley. In 2010, Kardashian, along with her sisters Kourtney and Khloé, released an autobiography, Kardashian Kofidential, and have managed to launch their own fashion line, Kardashian Kollection. (More...) Season 9: The Vienna Blu's '' '' '' Kris and Kim arrive in Vienna. Kourtney wants the moving date to their new house to be as delayed as it can be. The new season of '''Keeping Up With The Kardashians' will kick off on 6/8/2014 on E! 9/8 central, and the excitement is at an all-time high. The teaser trailer for season 9 offers a preview to Kim Kardashian West's wedding preparation, Khloé Kardashian's struggle to overcome her split from ex-husband Lamar Odom, Kendall Jenner's solo trip to London, and the family's vacation to Thailand. Kim Kardashian West took to her Twitter account, to share with fans what they can expect to see on the brand new season. The mother-of-one also revealed that her sister Kourtney Kardashian would address rumours that she is currently pregnant with her third child in the premiere episode. It's been reported that Odom is worried about how he will be portrayed in the new season of the family reality show, after Khloé filed for divorce. Another promo for the show revealed that their marriage troubles will play a central role in new episodes.